Confession
by Larads
Summary: My first Golden Sun fanfic. Full on Valeshipping. Isacc confesses his true feelings about Jenna and other characters...


Before that event three years ago, life was perfect. Life in Vale was as good as it could get. Surrounded by my family, friends and fellow Valians, I was happy and content. Garet and Jenna were two of the best friends a Valian could hope for. Some of the happiest moments of my life were spent in that little town with my friends.

When we were little, Garet, Jenna and I used to spend as much time together as possible. I loved the time we spent playing around, pretending that we could summon psynergy and our little make-believe games and childish actions- from hushed games of hide and seek to outrageous battles with knobbly sticks of wood. We were really the best of friends. Gradually, we got older. The games stopped and we matured; in more ways than one…

Jenna started to spend less time with us. She loves that over protective brother of hers more than anything, including us. Gradually, Felix seemed to keep Jenna away from us more and more. This was ok to start with. It didn't bother Garet and I as we still had each other and sometimes it was good to get away from her feminine presence as maturing males, even though I was a meagre fourteen years. I loved my friends and nothing could take that away from us- not even an over protective brother. However, about six months before the incident, I realised that this love was increasing for one of my friends in particular.

Even at fourteen, as our time together decreased, I realised that she was something special. She was no longer just that mars adept who was special as a friend. She was the only person I wanted to be with. When with her, I felt happier than I ever was. When we were small I never noticed how she looked- Jenna was simply Jenna. However, I started to see her in a different light, perhaps because I was love-sick. Her hair always seemed to sheen and I began to love the way the stray strands sprayed up from her partings and pony tail and the way her fringe swept over her forehead in two partings. I began to think that she was the most beautiful girl in Vale and that there could be no prettier gal in the whole of Weyard. When she looked at me, I could see a beautiful sparkle in her eye and a cheeky glint that she only seemed to use on me.

You have probably got the picture about how I began to view Jenna. In my eyes, she was perfect and could do nothing wrong. Not long after coming to grips with the fact that I did have special feelings for the girl, I began to dread the time I spent away from her. Suddenly, the time we were together was not enough. I need to be with her _more_. I did everything I could to get close to her, from offering to help around her house to the extremes of purposely leaving items there just so that she could come and return them to me or so that I could go to retrieve them from her. No one seemed to notice my attraction to Jenna: a lot of the time Garet was with me and I am very inconspicuous when it comes to showing my emotions. I wished I had the confidence to admit how I felt to Jenna. But I couldn't. Despite the emotion overwhelming me inside, there was something stopping me from admitting my love. It was my confidence.

In the mean time, I had to be content with just seeing Jenna when I could and continuing life as it was. However, I eventually began to realise what it was that was keeping me away from the mage. The one thing stopping me from seeing her was a person who had been a friend to me from as long as I could remember- and it wasn't Garet.

It was the real love of Jenna's life- her brother, Felix.

Felix had been a friend of mine all of my life. Yet I began to hate him. My love for him as a friend was replaced with a dark mist of hatred and anger. If Felix wasn't so protective, I could see her even more. I also began to realise that it was my fear of Felix that was stopping me from proclaiming my undying love to Jenna. I didn't let this hatred show in public. However, inside the dark evil of the emotion was eating away at me, making the emotion even stronger. Just seeing Felix embracing his sister was enough to anger me- I wanted to be the person in his place, to feel her arms wrapped around my back and her head resting on my shoulder. I eventually felt like I couldn't stand seeing any sign of affection between the two, even though they were only brother and sister. I saw Felix as a love rival, not a brother.

Then Mt Aleph erupted.

As Felix hung on there in the river, I was divided. I could have left Felix and then Jenna would have been all mine. However, it was Jenna herself who stopped me from just leaving her brother to die and that made me attempt to save him. I could see the sorrow and pain in Jenna's eyes at her brother's misfortune and agony at trying to hang onto the branch as the river raged over his head. It was as though Jenna shared the pain that her brother was suffering because of their strong bond, as well as feeling pain because of the possibility of loosing the one she loved dearly. I had to forget my hatred towards Felix for Jenna.

Then we lost Felix.

Jenna broke down as Felix was dragged away by the ragging waters. Tears flowed from her eyes faster than the waters raged and she just sobbed. All I could do was embrace her and comfort her. However, as I cried tears of sorrow for a lost friend and the grief of the one I had come to love lost, I felt happiness creeping out of the depths of my blackened soul. This was what I wanted. For months, I had wanted Felix to go so that I had Jenna to myself. However, I felt sadness drown that small stem of happiness creeping its way through me as I realised what had happened. I had lost part of Jenna.

With Felix gone, Jenna would never be the same again.

For the next three years, together Jenna, Garet and I learned Psynergy so that nothing like the incident that day could happen again. Garet learnt it to become stronger and because of the loss of a friend. Jenna learnt it because of her grief. But I learnt it to protect Jenna. I could never loose Jenna like she lost Felix and psynergy was the only way I would be able to stop it happening again. However, my sadness of loosing a part of Jenna that day was correct. Jenna really was not the same after the event. Even though I finally had her to myself, Jenna became enclosed and I never felt like it was the right moment to say how I felt about her. She never got over the grief. I began to hate Felix even more. If he had never gone, Jenna would be like the old Jenna and would never have become this enclosed, sorrowful person.

Yesterday, the three year anniversary of the event, Jenna slept in my room at my house. Every year since Felix's death, she had broken down on the anniversary and I couldn't just leave her sobbing into her bed sheets again. It was late at night and Jenna was sat next to me on my bed, finally calm with no tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. She gently wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. I returned the gesture, even though I was unable to finally enjoy the embrace despite those months of wanting one because of the grief. She gently pushed me away, staring into my eyes, before pulling me forward towards her, our eyes getting closer.

I must admit, despite not enjoying the embrace, I enjoyed this.

When we finally pulled apart, I poured out my feelings to Jenna; about how I loved her and how I had dreamed of the moment when we could be one. She admitted to having the same feelings but never been able to show them or tell me because her grief for her lost brother always got in the way. We talked into the early hours of the morning, before finally dropping off into slumber with her head resting on my chest. This morning, when we woke, we didn't mention anything of the previous night, but just met Garet, ready to meet Kraden and silently vowed not to mention our feelings for each other publicly until we felt it was right. I became especially protective when we encountered Saturos and Menardi. I wasn't going to let anyone harm Jenna.

We went to Sol Sanctum and eventually reached the Elemental Stars. Jenna finally seemed to be happy after those three years of sorrow. The Elemental Stars were so beautiful, but not as beautiful as my dear Jenna. I ended up collecting three of them, when Saturos and Menardi appeared again. A lump filled my throat as I realised I was unable to protect Jenna from the fiends. I became especially nervous when I saw the masked figure. I had a really bad feeling about him.

I was right to. I nearly collapsed when the intricate mask was removed.

It was Felix.

Anger overwhelmed me. That _thing_ had been responsible for Jenna's grief and sadness over the past three years. I nearly ran over to him and battered him. The only thing blocking my way was Garet and I wasn't going to hurt my friend. I saw a wave of emotion cover Jenna's face: a ripple of anger about how he could have let her suffer; a ripple of relief that he was safe; a ripple of happiness that her brother was back. It all became too much for me. It started to hurt that Jenna was no longer _my_ Jenna, despite what had happened last night. On the other hand, what hurt the most was that Felix had allowed Jenna to suffer and hadn't even let her know that he was safe. Then he had to go with Saturos and Menardi. I became confused at the situation as they made their demand.

They demanded we gave them the Elemental Stars or Jenna and Kraden got it. I became anxious for the mage's safety. As much as I hated him, I was glad to see that Felix was trying to protect his sister. All I could do, despite Kraden's shouts, was to hand over the Elemental Stars. I expected them to hand Jenna over. That was all I cared about at that moment. I could see them talking. Then they went…

…but they took Jenna with them.

Right now, I feel so anxious for Jenna's safety. I feel lost without her. I'm going on a quest to find the Elemental Stars and to relight the Golden Sun. Well, that's what I'm telling everyone.

The truth is, I will go on that quest to rescue my true love. Even if it takes me to the other end of Weyard and back, I will rescue Jenna. As long as I have the mars star, I will be able to claim her back. I'm not thinking about the fact that if the fiends get their hands on the Mars Star Weyard is in big trouble. All I can think about is Jenna.

I'll just have to deal with saving the world later on.

I just hope that her damn brother will look after her until I get to her.

However much I hate that boy, he is her only hope of survival.


End file.
